In the related art, there is a known inkjet recording device that ejects ink droplets from a plurality of nozzles provided at an inkjet head to form an image on a recording medium. Additionally, in recent years, the number of nozzles provided at an inkjet head is increased due to achievement of higher accuracy and higher speed in image forming by an inkjet recording device, and there is a known inkjet head in which positions of a large number of nozzles are determined with high accuracy. Furthermore, particularly, in an inkjet recording device that performs color printing, a plurality of inkjet heads of multiple colors corresponding to, for example, cyan, magenta, yellow, black, and the like is respectively mounted, and therefore, there is a problem that a device size tends to be enlarged.
In contrast, for example, there is a known inkjet head that can print inks of multiple colors by one inkjet head. This can reduce the number of inkjet heads and the like required for a device, and therefore, the inkjet head recording device can be downsized. Furthermore, since the number of inkjet heads for which position adjustment is to be performed can be reduced, it is possible to reduce labor at the time of mounting the inkjet head.
As an example of the inkjet head that can print inks of multiple colors, disclosed is an inkjet head in which arrays of a large number of nozzle holes corresponding to four colors of cyan, magenta, yellow, and black are provided on a head chip, and each array of the nozzle holes of each color is in communication with an ink supply channel of each color (Patent Literature 1).